


The second of May.

by mischiefsightlymanaged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: May 2, remembering the battle of hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefsightlymanaged/pseuds/mischiefsightlymanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter Reflects on all the may seconds he has had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second of May.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time actually posting my writings. I have a tumblr if you want to contact me or anything http://mischiefslightlymanaged.tumblr.com/ So comment and review or whatever. I'm sorry if my grammar sucks I don't have a beta

My family has always been the big huge family. We have a big sea of red heads are we are proud of them. They all love each other very much and they all have been through hardships. You really can't tell until the second of may arrives. Dad smiles lesser and looks like he just got an earwax flavored bertie bots, Mum is always keeping busy that day. The whole family comes to visit even cousin Teddy. Teddy used to be as confused as we were about may second until he got older. He looks as grim as the rest of them. One time I tried to ask him but I was cut off by a loud shushing sound from James. Uncle George always sits in the corner drinking fire wiskey. He doesn't try to crack a joke or even a smile. He often glances over at the mirror as if conveying a silent conversation through eye contact with himself. Grandma Molly is franticly running about the house on this day she spends it in the kitchen cooking up nearly every food known to man with a small frown on her face. Uncle Ron is usually the one who sits with us "kids" during the whole gathering. He always smiles, except for this one time back when we were younger than we were. Lily was first learning how to talk and she toddled over to Uncle Ron and loudly proclaimed "Won, WON!" I remember his face draining of color and Aunt Hermione hurriedly stepped into watch us giving us a shakey smile as Uncle Ron quickly ducked out of the room without a word. I used to not know what the importance of this day was. I do know. Today is the day that Uncle Fred died. Uncle Fred was really funny and he looked a lot like Uncle George and they were inseprable. Lavender Brown also died this day, she used to be really good friends with Uncle Ron. Severus Snape died today too. He protected Dad and was a really brave man. Teddy lost his parents this day too. They were great people. Tonk was an auror and she was also a metamorphigus and Remus was friends with Dad's dad! They made the marauders map together with Sirius and another man! Today was another may second. "Just because they died doesn't mean we can't smile or live today." I said. My family has always been huge, but it would have been a lot bigger but things happen. Maybe sometime in the future May second will be an easier day, I can feel it.


End file.
